Thoughts
by Jeschura
Summary: All because of this colour. Orange. Orange… It was long over. The war. Nine years… so long. So short. What were nine years in the life – death? – of a shinigami? Nothing.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: Reposted 'cause there were to much spelling mistakes in it.

**Thoughts**

She didn't know how long she sat at the window. Outside the wind was ruffling the leaves of a large tree, coloured into the soft purple of the dusk. The clouds had a last tinge of pale orange, fading into the almost black blue of the night. Orange. This colour was familiar. This colour reminded her of a time full of… of what? The answer was way to long. Laughter. Tears. Determination. Doubt. Hope. Desperation. Friendship. Hostility. It was a time full of up and downs. But she had never felt so – alive. She was dead. But in this few years it was as if she was part of life again. All because of this colour. Orange. Orange…

It was long over. The war. Nine years… so long. So short. What were nine years in the life – death? – of a shinigami? Nothing. Ukitake-taichou was over two thousand years old. How old exactly she didn't know. Did Ukitake-taichou know this himself? Even she wasn't sure sometimes how old she was – around 160 years, but exactly? Hard to say. Her mind began to wander to HIM. The boy – now certainly a man – with this ridiculous fiery hair. Orange. The colour that changed everything. She didn't know what he was doing. Central 46 made the decision to cut all bonds to the substitute. The boy who was obsessed with the will to protect. To protect everybody. His friends. His family. And herself. Her. His mentor. His friend. His partner. His… his what? What was she to him? What was he to her? She had no answer to this question. Nothing. Everything.

Where was he now? Did he still live in Karakura or had he moved away? What was his work? Did he still hunt hollows? Or was he tired of being a shinigami? She had asked Ukitake-taichou, but he refused to tell her. Why? She didn't know. Her assignment to Karakura ended eight years ago. She was send to protect another town. She had forgotten the name. After one year she was told to return to soul society. She was now a seated officer in squad thirteen. Seat ten. One of five. Not that bad, but more paperwork. Paperwork sucked. He would hate it to.

There. Again. Her thoughts would wander again and again to HIM. She realized that she had again thought about this boy – no, man. She shook her head in an useless attempt to get rid of this disturbing thoughts. Instead she thought about her friends. Friends? No, just singular. Friend. Renji. He was now a taichou. Renji. A taichou. Squad nine. Abarai-taichou. Hilarious. But he had bankai. And there were three empty positions which required bankai. Madarame Ikkaku was promoted the same time. Both refused the promotion. Both were forced. Soul society needed new taichous. But one squad had still no taichou. Squad three. No other shinigami had bankai in soul society. Not in soul society. But in the living world. And because of this a letter was written. A letter with a request. The request to become taichou. Nii-sama had told her. Nii-sama. He didn't like HIM in the first place. But he had come to respect his strength and willpower. Nii-sama had told her that it was his idea to send the letter. Yamamoto-soutaichou had come to the conclusion that this was the best way. Why now? Why after eight years? Why after they had told him to go on with his life and become taichou after his lifetime was over? Why after she had to say goodbye? Goodbye to her – could she dare to say – friends? To Inoue. To Sado. To Ishida. And to HIM. She had refused to be sad. She knew she would see them again. In a few years, maybe only sixty. Human life was short compared to a shinigami's life – death?

She had used the time to train. Her kido had improved much, and she had now a new dance. It wasn't perfect. It was far from it. But she would train harder till it was. Maybe she could get a higher seat, maybe seven or six? Well, she could at least try. Would he be impressed? Or would he laugh about her attempts? He was asked to be taichou! Of course he would… Or not? She was thinking about him again. Would he come to soul society? When he would be a taichou he would live in Seireitei… She would be able to see him. Even if he would have little time. But would he even come to soul society? She had to know. She had to find him. She needed answers. She left the room.

Before she knew why she was standing in Karakura, in front of the Kurosaki-clinic. She walked to the front door and raised her hand to knock, when suddenly the door opened. In front of her stood Kurosaki Isshin, a weary smile on the face. "Rukia-chan! Come in." Gone were the goofy smile and the ever-happy façade.

"Kurosaki-san." She bowed.

"No need to be formal. Come in and take a seat." She followed him into the living room. "How have you been, Rukia-chan?"

"I'm fine." She looked around and saw no signs of Yuzu and Karin. "Where are the girls?"

"They're living in England. London. They're studying there. I'm proud. Good girls"

"That's good to hear. And how are you?"

"Everything's the same. The clinic fills most of my days. And also many nights. That's good. It's silent here with the kids gone. Too silent. Nobody to wake in the morning." With that he smiled.

"You're alone here? Where's I- he?"

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah."

"He's a doctor now. He moved away from Karakura. He felt no need to stay here."

"So he's a doctor and is helping people?" She smiled a bit. "He's obsessed with this."

"That's all true. Obsessed. But not happy, I can tell."

"Not happy? Why this?"

"He's missing someone." Isshin chuckled softly. "He's missing a person who has changed his life."

"Who is that?" She was curious. Who had he met after she left? Who was this important to him and where was this person now?

"They have send him a letter, didn't they? They want him to become taichou of squad three, or am I wrong?"

That surprised her. "How do you know? It's a secret information."

"Urahara of course. You know he knows everything."

"Damn that Urahara."

"Rukia-chan, why are you here?"

"Why I'm- I'm here because… because… I… he… me…"

"Well, that was an answer that says everything. You're here because you need to know his decision, right? And you have no clue how to find my boy. So you hope I can tell you." After that she blushed. And nodded.

"Do you miss him?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe. A little…"

"Oooh, young love! I remember when Masaki and I-"

"No! NO! I don't love him! There's no way I would love somebody like Ichigo!" She felt the heat creeping up her face.

"I just wanted to tease you, Rukia-chan. Go to him. Maybe then he makes the right decision." Isshin stood up and walked to a small board with pictures. One was showing Ichigo and his sisters in front of the house. Yuzu was smiling and Karin looked annoyed. Ichigo was wearing his ever present frown. "He's living in Osaka."

"Osaka?"

"Yes. You will find him by his reiatsu there, I'm sure. Go there. Now."

"Yes." She stood up, bowed and went to the door. After a short moment she turned around and asked "Who is the person he's waiting for? The person who changed his life?"

"You will know when you see him. Good bye, Rukia-chan."

The next morning found Rukia standing on a lamp post in front of a window. Then she saw it. Orange. There he was. ICHIGO. He was older, but his hair hadn't changed a bit. He was holding his cell phone and looked right into her soul. And with that she knew his decision.

--

This is the counterpart to my oneshot named "decisions". Maybe you should read it?

I don't know if I like this oneshot, but I've come to a liking of "decisions" somehow. Why? I don't know why. I usually don't like my own stories, and so I post them before I can think about it. But my nee-san said I should post it, so I did. I do everything what my nee-san says! :D

And before you ask: No, there will be no second chapter. That would be useless. Leave me a little review, but don't flame to much. I know it sucks, don't rub it in my face. Sorry for spelling- or grammar-mistakes, it was late when I wrote this, but I tried at least to find them.


End file.
